Vroege christendom
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis De geschiedenis van het vroege christendom of de eerste christenen begint in Palestina in de dagen van Jezus van Nazareth. Gewoonlijk laten historici deze tijd eindigen met de erkenning van het christendom door keizer Constantijn de Grote (313). Van deze tijd en vooral van de eeuwen daarna zijn veel archeologische en kunsthistorische voorwerpen overgebleven. Sommige verwijzen naar personen en gebeurtenissen uit de eerste eeuwen van het christendom zoals beschreven in de Bijbel, andere staan symbool voor de cultuur of gewoonten van die eeuwen. Het begin Het allereerste begin van de christelijke godsdienst wordt beschreven in het bijbelboek Handelingen. De directe aanleiding tot de verspreiding van het christendom vormt het geloof van de volgelingen van Jezus van Nazareth in het plaatsvervangende zoenoffer van Jezus voor de zonden van de mensheid om de sinds de zondeval in het Paradijs verstoorde persoonlijke relatie met God te herstellen. Deze leer is verder uitgewerkt in vooral de brieven van Paulus en ook de eerste brief van Petrus die in het Nieuwe Testament te vinden zijn. Jezus zou tevens de door God beloofde Messias zijn die in het toenmalige jodendom verwacht werd en in het hedendaagse jodendom, dat Jezus' claim niet erkent, nog steeds verwacht wordt. Na zijn door zijn volgelingen geclaimde opstanding uit de dood en zijn hemelvaart zou dit evangelie (Grieks εὐαγγέλιον = goede boodschap) in opdracht van Jezus aan de gehele mensheid gepredikt moeten worden. Traditioneel wordt het begin van de kerk gemarkeerd door de gebeurtenissen bij Pinksteren: onder 'bezieling van de nedergedaalde Heilige Geest' verlieten de apostelen de zaal waar ze sinds de hemelvaart van Jezus deze 'trooster die Hij beloofd had afwachtten' en predikten ze in 'allerlei vreemde tongen' het evangelie in de straten en pleinen van de stad. Toen kwamen verscheidene honderden mensen tot geloof en vormden de allereerste grotere christelijke geloofsgemeenschap in Jeruzalem. Verspreiding Vrijwel direct daarna verspreidde het geloof zich naar omringende plaatsen. Hiertoe ondernamen de volgelingen in Judea, Samaria en Galilea en later ook daarbuiten allerlei evangelisatie- en zendingsreizen teneinde deze blijde boodschap (het evangelie) te verkondigen. Een van de bekendste zendelingen uit de beginperiode was de jood Paulus. Aanvankelijk was hij een strenggelovige Jood "zoon van een Farizeeër"Onbekend auteurs, Bijbel. Handelingen 23:6 en had zijn opleiding genoten bij de beroemde rabbi Gamaliël. Paulus was een vervolger van de in zijn ogen godslasterlijke christenen. Op weg naar Damascus waar hij uit Jeruzalem gevluchtte christenen eveneens wilde bestrijden kreeg hij een visioen van Jezus die Paulus opriep hem te volgen. Nadat hij op deze spectaculaire wijze tot het christelijke geloof was overgegaan, werd hij een gedreven evangeliseerder die eveneens vele in de Bijbel opgenomen brieven naar diverse kerkelijke gemeenten schreef. Door deze zendingsactiviteiten waren er in het jaar 100 na Chr. al christelijke gemeenschappen van enige omvang in Palestina, Klein-Azië, Griekenland, Rome en Egypte. Deze evangelieverkondigingen werden ook daarna voortgezet zodat het christendom rond het jaar 300 ongeveer acht à tien procent van de toenmalige bevolking van het Romeinse Rijk uitmaakte. Toenemend verschil met het jodendom Werd het christendom in eerste instantie nog slechts beschouwd als een sekte van het jodendom, waarvan de aanhangers 'van de weg' werden genoemd, reeds spoedig ging het christendom zich steeds meer van het jodendom waaruit het was voortgekomen onderscheiden. De apostelen en de meeste eerste christenen waren volop joden maar in het boek Handelingen lezen we al dat Petrus, die aanvankelijk tegenstribbelde, van God zelf in een visioen de opdracht krijgt aan bekeerde christenen uit 'de heidenen' niet meer de spijswetten van de Thora op te leggen. Iets later komt ook de besnijdenis aan bod: deze is ook niet meer nodig voor nieuwe christenen. Hiermee is een duidelijke breuk met het traditionele jodendom in gang gezet. In de plaats Antiochië kwamen de christenen aan hun naam : zij werden daar door de heidenen als zodanig genoemd en besloten vervolgens deze 'geuzennaam' voor zichzelf over te nemen. Vervolgingen en erkenning Aanvankelijk was het christendom slechts een van de vele religies uit het Oosten die een alternatief boden voor de eeuwenoude, steriel geworden Grieks-Romeinse godheden. Maar in de strijd om de zielen met Osiris uit Egypte, Mithras uit Perzië en de Anatolische Cybille-cultus kwam Jezus duidelijk als winnaar uit de bus. Zijn leer was immers het meest open, zonder geheimzinnige inwijdingen zoals bij veel andere en enigszins elitaire, in het Rijk bloeiende, godsdiensten gebruikelijk was. Hij richtte zich tot iedereen zonder aanzien van ras of stand en bood het vooruitzicht op een feestelijk hiernamaals dat aanvankelijk vooral aantrekkelijk was voor slaven en 'kleine luyden', voor wie het leven op aarde heel wat somberder perspectieven bood. De eerste christenen profiteerden daarbij van de staatkundige eenheid van het Romeinse Rijk, die de hele mediterrane wereld verenigde en waarbinnen zij gebruik konden maken van drukbevaren handelsroutes en, zeker niet in de laatste plaats, van het uitgebreide Romeinse wegennet. Volgens de traditie zou Paulus, na van zijn gevangenschap in Rome vrijgesproken te zijn, nog een zendingsreis in Spanje hebben ondernomen. Wat zeker is is dat naast christelijke gemeenten in Italië, Egypte, Griekenland, Carthago, Gallië en de verdere oostelijke Middellandse Zee kusten ook in Spanje in de eerste eeuw al grotere christelijke gemeenten aanwezig waren. Volgens alweer de traditie zou het christendom in de eerste eeuw zelfs nog verder naar Ethiopië, Mesopotamië en India zijn gebracht. In de tweede eeuw werden ook de overige provincies van het Romeinse rijk bereikt waaronder Germania Inferior waarin gedeeltelijk de huidige Lage Landen liggen. De eerste generaties christenen - die wel het hoogste politieke gezag van de keizer erkenden maar niet de goddelijke status van de keizer, wat voor de Romeinse wet een halsmisdrijf was - werden in sommige tijden vervolgd tijdens de zogenaamde christenvervolgingen. Dit gebeurde tijdens campagnes die in sommige districten werden uitgevoerd. Het duidelijkste voorbeeld van vervolging stamt uit de tijd van Diocletianus. In zijn tijd waren christenen ook aan het hof heel gewoon, maar in 303 besloot de keizer, vooral onder invloed van Galerius, het christendom in de ban te doen. Het bleek echter al gauw dat de Kerk al veel te groot en wijdverspreid was om deze ban ook werkelijk uit te voeren en tien jaar later, in 313, verklaarde Constantijn de Grote de vrijheid van godsdienst. Voor de verdere geschiedenis: Sporen van de eerste christenen Het oudst bewaarde christelijke document is afkomstig uit een grot bij Qumran aan de Dode Zee. Het zijn elf woorden uit het Evangelie naar Marcus, opgeschreven voor het jaar 68, toen de nederzetting door Romeinse soldaten werd vernietigd. Het is dus goed mogelijk dat de auteur Jezus zelf nog heeft gekend. Bijna net zo bijzonder is de eerste duidelijk christelijke inscriptie, het grafschrift van de Phrygische bisschop Abercius dat in 1882 in zuidoost-Turkije is gevonden. De door de bisschop zelf opgestelde tekst meldt hoe hij in navolging van Paulus de uiteinden van het Rijk heeft bereisd om de blijde boodschap uit te dragen. Uit de derde eeuw stammen voorts de eerste tekeningen en reliëfs van Petrus en Paulus, graftombes met de beeltenis van Jezus als de Goede Herder en een curieuze getuigenis van de eerste kerstening: een grafsteen met zowel heidense als christelijke opschriften. Zij is afkomstig uit het Vaticaan, dat toen nog een begraafplaats was voor alle gezindten. Petrus ligt er hoogstwaarschijnlijk begraven te midden van volgelingen van Jupiter, Serapis en Hekate. Vroeg-christelijke kunst De vreedzame coëxistentie met andere religies, waar de kerkvaders een einde aan zouden maken, laat zich ook goed aflezen uit twee goedbewaarde drinkbekers, die in de vierde eeuw in dezelfde werkplaats in Keulen werden vervaardigd. De afbeeldingen daarop zijn vrijwel identiek: een vrouw die een man de kelk reikt. Maar bij de een zijn het Diana en Apollo en luidt de tekst: "Neem de beker en geniet", terwijl het bij de andere gaat om Eva en Adam, met de woorden: "Geniet van God, drink en leef." Een ander voorbeeld is een set tafelgerei uit Engeland, waarvan het bord is versierd met heidense godheden en het bestek met christelijke monogrammen. Het leven en de kunst van de vroege christenen wordt vooral weergegeven in een rijke en afwisselende hoeveelheid archeologische vondsten uit het hele Romeinse Rijk: beelden, tombes, fresco's, gebruiksvoorwerpen, sieraden, munten, speelgoed en kleine persoonlijke eigendommen die zijn aangetroffen in de catacomben, die normaal gesproken dienden als grafkelders, maar waar tijdens de vervolgingen de ondergedoken christenen wel samen kwamen. De stijl van de vroegchristelijke kunstvoorwerpen sluit nog aan bij het laatklassieke realisme, maar het is duidelijk te zien dat voor deze artiesten de boodschap belangrijker was dan de esthetische vormen. Symbolen zoals de vis (Ichtus) (Christus), het anker (de zekerheid van het geloof) en het christogram, Christus' in elkaar gevlochten initialen X (chi) en P (rho), vaak samen met 'alfa en omega' (begin en einde), nemen daarom de plaats in van de levensechte voorstellingen van de profane kunst. (Het kruis duikt pas op in de vijfde eeuw, toen de kruisiging als straf voor halsmisdrijven al was afgeschaft.) In die tijd (derde en vierde eeuw) werd ook de basis gelegd voor een nieuwe thematiek die gedurende een periode langer dan een millennium de beeldende kunst van Europa zou domineren: Christus en de apostelen, de opstanding van Lazarus, de wonderbare spijziging, de aanbidding der wijzen en sommige oud-testamentische scènes als de drie mannen in de hete oven en de - op een Vaticaanse sarcofaag fel realistisch weergegeven - avonturen van Jonas in de grote vis; dat waren ook in de derde en vierde eeuw al geliefde onderwerpen. Bijzonder fraai zijn ook een tiental piepkleine reliëfs met ivoorsnijwerk uit de vierde en vijfde eeuw. De geboorte van Christus, zijn lijdensweg, de zelfophanging van Judas Iskariot en zelfs een afbeelding van de allereerste basiliek die keizer Constantijn boven het graf van Petrus liet aanleggen, zijn hierop te zien. Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis